Danze Music Zone
DMZ (Danze Music Zone) is the FM radio network of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation as the brand name of a dance music format heard on FM radio in the Philippines. History DMZ was launched on November 18, 1989 in Metro Manila when KB 89.1 was reformatted into 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) as the network's brand name of the flagship station and the FM radio station of IBC, featuring non-stop dance music, hip hop, OPM and other foreign songs, Hot AC, and remixed music, where Metro Manila is based. In February 18, 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC until 2014 when it began transmitting from atop of Strata 2000. In July 2011, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation led by the chairman Eric Canoy took over the privatization and revitilization of the government and the management brought back long-time 89.1 MHZ frequency as the callsign was reverted back into the intial rebrand of the reacquired DZMZ radio station after its absence for 10 years as 89 DMZ made a comeback for a revival of the dance music station and launches the official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. The station transferred and returned to of its current studio at Broadcast City in Quezon City (its home since 89 DMZ era). After getting access to 89.1 FM, IBC has been occupied one of FM radio frequencies in Mega Manila and other platforms of IBC Radio including AM and TV. The test broadcast is for 9 weeks, it was temporarily playing automated dance music and remixed music, stingers and a teaser in July 1, 2011 in preparation for the formal launch. After one month and nine weeks, iDMZ 891 was relaunched on August 28, 2011, along with the company launched the brand of IBC's provincial FM stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Roxas, Kalibo, Cebu, Palo and Davao, which made iDMZ a truly national brand. Two years later, iDMZ 891 and its provincial stations underwent nationwide rebranding, as they were reverted and relaunched into the DMZ brand and the second interation as 89 DMZ (format would be 75% dance music and remixed music and 25% OPM) with a new logo and new jingle on August 11, 2013. In February 2, 2014, 89.9 MHZ Laoag was launched, as part of the revitalization of IBC Laoag. In a press conference held at the IBC compound in Broadcast City on November 8, 2017, coninciding the Manila station's ratings leadership, the Manila Radio and Regional divisions have agreed to relaunch DMZ as DMZ Philippines. Under its relaunched brand, the network will connect Manila and its provincial stations with unified program brands and strong dance music mixes. On June 4, 2018, the station launched the digital TV counterpart of 89 DMZ entitled DMZ Channel, available on digital free TV via IBC Digital TV channel 5, Sky Cable, Sky Direct and Cignal, airing dance music videos played on 89 DMZ. It also aired the interactive MTV-style variety show DMZ TV Non-Stop every Friday night simulcast on IBC and 89 DMZ, and clips from 89 DMZ concerts and events from past and present. DMZ wasn't launched in Boracay since its incepcion until it made a major change in October 28, 2018, when the company finally relaunched long-time station DYBP-FM (103.5 FM) as 103 DMZ Boracay. On January 7, 2019, in line with the network's relaunch and re-branding as the Kaibigan network and as part of the 60th anniversary of IBC, 89 DMZ (along with IBC, IBC News Network, IBC Plus, DZTV Radyo13 1386, etc.) transferred its studios from the IBC complex in Broadcast City to their new home at the newly-built IBC Broadcast Center in Capitol Hills Drive, Diliman, Quezon City. On November 18, 2019, as part of the celebration of the two milestones for the station,89 DMZ celebrated its 50th anniversary. Also this year, IBC marked its 60th anniversary of Philippine entertainment. National Programming Despite its unified branding, programming among stations remained to be handled separately between Manila and Regional stations. The network's Manila station is jointly managed by IBC's Manila Radio ''division, along with AM flagship station DZTV Radyo13 1386, and the IBC Entertainment group; DMZ Regional's programming, meanwhile, is supplied under the management of IBC Regional division. 'National brands' * ''Wave 24 * Slow Jam * The Morning Danze with The Sting * Kaye D-Lyte * The Unbeatable Show * Route 70: The Audio Tour * Wired on Wednesday * Strictly Ballroom * House Sessions * Be Heard! * Mobile Circuit * DMZ TV Reload (simulcast on IBC) * Bigfish Radio * Rockin' Manila * Back to the 80s n' early 90s (also a midnight for Metro Manila station only) * Baddest of the 90s n' 2K * Saturday Clubbing * DMZ Newz Ngayon (top of the hour local and foreign news absulized in a 2 minute update) * Pinoy-in-a-Raw (2 OPM hits back-to-back played every hour) '89 DMZ Manila' * The Early Club * Power Remix (Metro Manila, Baguio, Cebu, Palo and Davao) * The Hitlist 'DMZ Regional' * Drivetime Mix (Baguio, Cebu, Palo and Davao) * Drivetime Zone (Iloilo) * The Early Zone (Roxas) * Dancetym (Kalibo) * Pump D'Up Late (Iloilo) * Mixes 101 * The Morning Sunrise with Princess Pilot (Boracay) * Wacky in the Sun with Wacky Cooky (Boracay) * Seaside Siesta with Angela (Boracay) * Drivetime Sunset with Sexy Rhemie (Boracay) * Midnight Danze (Boracay) * Ballroom Chill (Boracay) * 30 Danze (Baguio, Cebu, Palo and Davao) * Trackzone 30 (Iloilo, Roxas, Kalibo) * Boracay 30 Danze (Boracay) * The After Party (Baguio, Cebu, Palo and Davao) * Party Midnight Club (Iloilo, Kalibo, Boracay) * P.O.W. (Party on Weekends) (Roxas) DMZ Stations Nationwide See also *Terence Khan - #89dmz #90sradiosticker | Facebook *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation affiliate stations References External links *89 DMZ official website *89 DMZ on Facebook *89 DMZ on Twitter Category:Danze Music Zone Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine radio networks Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Companies established in 1989 Category:Companies disestablished in 2001 Category:Companies established in 2011